A number of different types of diagnostic tools have been used to assist in diagnosis and repair of fault conditions in automotive vehicles. Such tools can typically be connected to an on-board computer of a vehicle in order to download and analyze vehicle operational information from the on-board computer. Additionally, such diagnostic tools typically allow a user to review and/or enter information, including fault symptoms, into the diagnostic tool to be used instead of, or in conjunction with, the information downloaded from the vehicle's on-board computer to diagnose and assist in the repair of fault conditions in the vehicle.
Automotive vehicles are becoming highly computerized products. Consequently, automotive mechanics are increasingly relying upon computerized diagnosis of vehicle operational information that can be accessed via a vehicle on-board computer to diagnose and repair vehicle faults. Additionally, to conduct a computerized diagnosis, an automotive mechanic must review much text to diagnose faults and then solve these faults. Moreover, today's automotive mechanics rely heavily on the computerized diagnosis instructions and information, and less on their own knowledge of a certain automobile.
Since today's diagnosis products provide guidance in text only, it may be difficult to understand or translate into other languages during the diagnostic procedure. Thus, such products are inherently limited because they are prone to incorrect interpretations and mistakes. Jargon and regional slang exacerbate this problem. A considerable amount of time and expense is required to import, format, maintain, and translate diagnostic procedures. Thus, there is a need to simplify many of the diagnostic questions and instructions for service technicians by replacing some or all of the text regarding components involved in diagnostic procedures with pictures, sounds, symbols, colors, or other graphics.
Therefore, a diagnostic tool with the ability to provide instructions or other text in the form of pictures would be desirable.